Guardian Deities
by Kaytala
Summary: Hylia, the beloved guardian goddess of the Triforce, watches over her people but her world changes when an unknown warrior deity trespasses into her realm.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Before time began, before spirits and life existed, three golden goddesses descended upon the chaos that was Hyrule. Din, the goddess of power, with her strong flaming arms, cultivated the land and created the red earth. Nayru, the goddess of wisdom, poured her wisdom onto the earth and gave the spirit of law to the world. Farore, the goddess of courage, with her rich soul, produced all the life forms who would uphold the law.

The three great goddesses, their labours completed, departed for the heavens and golden sacred triangles remained at the point where the goddesses left the world. Since then, the sacred triangles have become the basis of our world's providence and the resting place of the triangles has become the Sacred Realm.

The sacred triangles, known now as the Triforce, have the power to grant anyone who touches it whatever wish their heart most desires, whether righteous or malevolent. To protect this incredible power from those with wickedness in their hearts, a series of safeguards were created.

The first, was to appoint a guardian. A child of Nayru was appointed as the guardian of the Triforce and by extension, a guardian of the land of Hyrule. Her name was Hylia. She was a kind, generous and loving goddess and brought prosperity to all who dwelled within her realm. She was loved by all who lived there and the race of people most devout to her were known as the Hylians.

The second safeguard was a temple built by Hylia to act as a gateway to the Sacred Realm. Certain tools and qualities were required in order to unlock the gate to the Sacred Realm.

The final safeguard was built into the Triforce itself for if someone were to gain access to the Triforce, his heart would need to be in perfect balance of power, wisdom and courage. If his heart was not in balance, the Triforce would break apart and he would gain only the part which best reflected his heart while the other two triangles would be granted to two others whose hearts reflected those virtues.

Only mortals were able to wield the power of the Triforce and so Hylia would never become a threat to those she protected.

With these safeguards in place, the golden goddesses continued on creating other worlds in the same manner and appointing guardian deities to each.

The land of Hyrule prospered under Hylia's guidance and generosity. The people worshipped her through statues they erected in stylized forms as they could not truly see her physical form. Despite this, she lived amongst them and watched over them, using her divine powers to heal their wounds and share in their triumphs.

But the Triforce could not remain secret. Wickedness and greed got wind of the power of the sacred triangles and sought to obtain it. Unbeknownst to Hylia and her people, a great evil brewed beneath the earth, preparing for battle.

Chapter 1

Hylia watched with pride in her heart as her people worked on building another town amongst the forests of Faron region. This area would serve her people well with a bounty of clean water, rich soil for crops and thick forests full of wildlife. Fairies danced within the woods kissing seeds that fell to the ground and blessing them with life. Her people would be able to grow and prosper here.

She unfolded her wings to take to the air when something deep in the woods gave her pause. She withdrew her feathery wings and in an instant was covered in silver armour. Her bow and arrows of light ready in her hands, she made her way into the woods.

It was not something she could see that had caused her suspicion but something she felt. A presence. Something that shouldn't be here.

The trees opened up to reveal a pond and on the other side stood another. His long hair was as white as she was and he was clad in armour with a massive sword with two blades that circled around each other in his hand. War paint covered his face and his eyes were blank. This was another god.

Hylia drew her bow string to her cheek and aimed at the god's heart.

He smirked at her.

"Who are you?" Hylia demanded.

He brought his sword up to rest upon his shoulder as he watched her.

"Why are you here?" She demanded again, angered by his silence.

He looked around the clearing before slowly settling his gaze back upon the white goddess.

When he did not answer a second time, she loosed her light arrow.

With blinding speed, he swung his sword and a flash illuminated the area. When the light cleared, her arrow was cut clean in two and the warrior god on the other side of the pond stood unharmed and still smirking.

Hylia's eyes widened in alarm but she knocked another arrow and prepared to fire it.

At last, the god spoke, "I am called the Fierce Deity." He looked around the clearing again and the amused expression upon his face didn't change. "And I am here because I like it here."

The white goddess frowned. He didn't seem to wish her any harm so she did not loose another volley but she didn't trust him either so she didn't lower her bow. "Where did you come from?"

He cocked his head at her, examining her, "Another realm."

"Go back to your realm." She demanded.

Finally, his expression changed to a frown, "Am I so unwelcome?"

She held still, prepared to fire another arrow at him. He did not seem to be the slightest bit concerned by the threat.

At last, he sighed, "As you wish." And with that, he vanished.

Hylia could feel that his presence had gone elsewhere, far away. She lowered her bow and her armour transformed into her usual white gown. Feeling more relaxed, she spread her wings again and took flight. Once high above the land, she gazed upon her realm. The sun was setting and her people would soon turn in.

She set out to patrol the borders of her realm and see if any other intruders had made their way in. It was not uncommon for the land to have trespassers but this was the first time another god had dared to cross into her realm. It left her feeling unsettled.

* * *

Time passed and the encounter faded into the back of Hylia's mind. Her people needed her and more rainfall than usual had caused water to pool in the Lanayru region. The rivers had long since turned into lakes and the area was now threatening to join the ocean.

She showed them the trees drifting down the river to try to inspire her people to come up with their own solution but the panic the people felt seemed to drown out any logic or creativity that might have arisen otherwise.

A village was threatening to be washed away in the flood waters so time was beginning to run out.

Hylia sent another log to drift along the water beside the village. A few children saw it and an idea struck one of them. The young boy ran out into the water to try to catch the log but the current was stronger than he was and he was quickly swept downstream. The other children cried out in alarm and the villagers ran to see what the commotion was. Hylia spread her wings to fetch the child but before she could reach him, a hollowed out log floated to the child who was able to grab on.

The Fierce Deity lifted the child into the log and pushed the boat to the safety of the shore. The villagers ran to the child and examined him before looking at the log and quickly going to collect the other logs that had drifted past the village.

Hylia turned her attention to the Fierce Deity who smirked at her. She frowned at his cockiness but flew over to where he was standing nearby the villagers.

"You should not have interfered." Hylia reproached.

"Why not? You were about to but I was closer." He replied flippantly.

"This is not your realm." She reminded him coolly.

His lips tugged up at the side in amusement, "No, it is not." He agreed.

Hylia felt torn. Part of her wanted to send him away back to his own realm. Indeed, that was the right thing to do. However, he had just saved one of her children. Surely he didn't mean any harm.

"Why did you come back?" She asked cautiously.

"Because I like it here." He replied simply.

Irritation grew within her. Gods were not supposed to leave their realms. "Why did you leave your realm?" She asked instead.

He turned to look at her and the amusement vanished from his face, "I have no other realm."

She frowned in confusion, "You said before you came from another realm…"

"Where I came from is not my own realm. I have no realm of my own. I travel through each realm. Sometimes I stay awhile, other times I just pass through." He explained calmly.

She took this in and was silent for a time. She had never heard of a god who travelled through the different realms without one of his own. "Will you stay here?"

That amused expression appeared again, "If you wish it."

"I – " She started before realizing the trap. "I was not inviting you. I was asking what your plan was."

He looked back out over the land before them, "I like it here." He said simply.

She was quiet, hoping that he would continue but he said no more. Suddenly, his smile faded and he frowned, "I must go." And with that, he vanished.

She stared at the spot he had been standing a moment ago. His presence was far away again. She found herself in a mixture of confusion and annoyance but soon, pushed him from her mind. She had more important things to concern herself with.

With that, she moved on to overlook the building of the boats.

* * *

It was awhile before she saw the Fierce Deity again. This time it was a holy day celebrating a bountiful harvest. Her people were happy so Hylia was also happy. She played her harp for a time as the townspeople danced in the square. Food was plentiful, alcohol flowed and their land was peaceful. As the dancing continued, a figure stood out in the crowd. Though the people couldn't see him, Hylia could.

She walked over to where he was standing and his eyes never left her. Soon, she was standing before him.

"You've come at a good time." She said with a playful smile.

He cocked his head at her and raised an eyebrow inquiringly.

She took his hands and drew him out into the square and they danced along with the people. It didn't take the Fierce Deity long to figure out the steps and soon he threw in a few of his own flourishes, spinning Hylia about and flipping her in the air to the quick beat of the music.

By the end of the dance, Hylia found herself at ease with him around. At last, she believed he meant no harm to her land or her people.

The two of them moved away from the dancers and over to a table where Hylia poured them each a drink. It was strong but sweet and the liquid warmed their bodies.

"What is this?" The Fierce Deity asked as he looked about at all the people celebrating.

Hylia smiled as she looked over her people, "They celebrate the harvest. Their crops did well this year and they have plenty to bring them through winter."

The Fierce Deity smiled slightly at that but said nothing and Hylia found herself wondering just what was going through his mind at that moment.

Before she could ask, a new song started and he took her hands as he brought her back out to dance. This was another fast paced song and the dance was quite athletic. He picked it up quickly, and lead her around the square, one hand around her waist and the other holding her hand. He spun her, dipped her and lifted her high in the air.

They were both laughing by the end of the song.

"Do your people celebrate often?" He asked her as they made their way out of the square.

Hylia looked over her shoulder at the crowd behind them, "Yes. They have much to celebrate here."

She looked back at him and saw him smiling softly. It was an expression that seemed somewhat out of place on a god named the Fierce Deity. "What is your true name?"

He looked at her and the smile faded, "I've been called the Fierce Deity for a long time."

"And what was your name before that?" She insisted.

He seemed to hesitate but something made him relax his guard, "Kinshin."

Hylia smiled warmly, "I am Hylia."

He smirked, "I know."

They made their way out of the town and into a nearby grassy field. The sounds of the celebration faded into the background and the light of the stars and moon illuminated the field. They lay down amongst the wildflowers and gazed up at the sky.

"Of all the realms I've been to, never have I seen such celebration and happiness." Kinshin said into the night.

Hylia glanced over at him and he was still gazing up at the sky. "What are the other realms like?"

He shifted to bring his arms up so his hands cradled his head as he continued to gaze skyward. The muscles in his arms rippled as he moved and Hylia looked back up at the sky, blushing.

"Some are quiet, peaceful realms like this one. Others are steeped in bloodshed and war. Those are the ones I get called to the most." He replied with a sad expression.

The wistfulness in his tone made her look at him again, "Who calls you?"

"Usually the guardian deity. Sometimes the people themselves. I am impelled to go to the summons."

She watched him as he spoke and it was clear that such summons were the source of the sadness in him. "What happens then?"

He was quiet for a time, staring up at the clear sky. "I fight."

"Who?" She asked, a feeling of dread sinking into her stomach.

He looked over at her, "Whoever their enemy is."

Hylia frowned at this answer, "Is it so indiscriminate? Does it not matter if it is right?"

"I was not created to make that distinction." He replied simply.

"Does that not bother you?" She asked, searching his face for an answer.

He was quiet again and after a time, no answer came. Hylia turned away again.

"How long will you stay?" She asked, finding she wasn't so sure she even wanted him to stay at all.

That cocky smirk appeared on his face again, "For now."

Her irritation grew at the vague response. She focussed on the sounds of the celebration dying down as the night went on and soon, they were left in complete silence. Even the crickets in the field had gone to sleep.

They had been quiet for so long that Hylia began to wonder if Kinshin had fallen asleep as well but suddenly, his deep voice broke through the silence, "It does bother me. But I cannot change it."

Hylia turned to look at him again but his face was a stone wall.

He continued to gaze up at the sky, "Farore blessed me with great courage but wisdom to make such calls was not her's to grant to me."

Hylia watched him as he gazed up at the moonlit sky and found herself wanting to comfort him. The burden he must carry seemed to weigh heavily upon him and she reached her hand out to cup his cheek and turn his face towards hers.

He reached up and touched her hand in surprise and looked deep into her own eyes, searching for… something. He reached across and cupped her cheek, drawing her to him and soon, their lips collided. At first, the kiss was shy and tender, but soon, her own lips opened at his urging and their tongues caressed one another. His hands moved down her body, caressing her sides gently.

Her own hands explored his firm body. His armour covered most of his torso and she started to reach for the clasps but stopped herself, slowing the kiss and then separating from him.

He was hesitant to break the kiss but when she moved back, he did not stop her.

"I – " She started and found she had nothing to say. She knew only that she had to stop the kiss now or she wouldn't be able to later. Her heart was still pounding and her skin was hot from his touch.

He smirked again and laid a finger softly over her lips, "I will see you again soon." He said then vanished.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, steadying herself before sitting up. She gazed at the spot they had been lying in the grass longingly before willing herself to turn away and move off into the night back to her temple.

* * *

The next few days went by in a haze for Hylia. The kiss she and Kinshin had shared kept popping into her mind at inconvenient times and she would have trouble setting the memory aside to focus on the task at hand.

When Hylia finished calming a volcano in the Eldin region, she found herself irritated that Kinshin had said he would see her again soon but now she didn't know what soon was. Time was relative for gods and goddesses. Lifetimes could pass in the blink of an eye but ever since the kiss, each moment seemed like an eternity.

She made her way back to Faron region to the city where she had first met the Fierce Deity. The village had grown and now a great stone city stood where the village had once been. Her temple stood at the top of a hill, overlooking the city.

She walked up the steps and her heart skipped when she saw someone leaning against the entrance to the temple.

As fast as the giddiness arrived, it was replaced with anger. "What did you do to me?" She demanded as she took the final step.

Kinshin grinned back at her, "I kissed you."

"I know that but – " She stopped herself and sighed exasperatedly. "Never mind."

He raised a brow at her but wisely said nothing as he walked inside the temple with her.

Her people were praying to her so she closed her eyes and listened to their prayers. Most people prayed for the typical good harvest, for their children to grow up safely or for someone to fall in love with them. There were a few special prayers though such as to get to go exploring the world one day or another to try to solve some equation. Most prayers were not things she interfered with but generally speaking, it was her duty to ensure that her people thrived which meant ensuring peace and prosperity to them. When the people finished praying, she opened her eyes and found Kinshin watching her.

"Do you do this every day?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied.

He cocked his head, "Doesn't that get boring?"

She looked at him in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Why do you care what they want?" He asked bluntly.

She frowned at him trying to think how best to explain, "Come with me." She took his hand and led him out of the temple.

At the top of the stairs they gazed down at the city, "Do you remember this place?"

"Yes, we were just here." He replied flippantly.

She gave him an irritated sidelong look, "No, I mean before that. This is where we first met. This was just a village then."

He looked at it again then nodded, "Yes, I remember."

"When I listen to their prayers, I cannot always help them with what they ask but if I can and it is in their best interest for me to help them, I do." She watched him as she explained. So far, he didn't seem to understand the importance of it. "When my people are thriving, they are happy and evil has a much harder time finding its way into their hearts."

He still frowned, trying to comprehend, "What does that matter?"

"When people have everything they need, they are more inclined toward peace. I do not give them everything for that leads to greed but when they have all they need to survive and be happy, they are more likely to spread their wealth with the others in their village and thus the people grow together. This builds community and a sense of responsibility to one another. With my guidance, this maintains peace and order." She paused to watch him and saw that it still hadn't quite sunk in yet. "My job then becomes easier as wickedness cannot find its way to the Triforce."

He looked at her then as understanding dawned on him, "It is preventative then. Your true role is as guardian of the Triforce, not of these lands."

She smiled back, "That's right."

He looked back out toward the city, smirking, "I understand now why your people celebrate so much. The guardian deities of the other realms I've been to would benefit from your wisdom."

She blushed at the compliment then reached out and took his hand, "Come, I want to show you something."

She led him out of the city and out into the field beyond. They traveled for a time and they stopped when they reached the peak of the mountain. A great cherry tree stood in bloom at the top with a shallow pond below it.

The Fierce Deity leaned against the tree as he watched her step into the pond. Beyond, they could see all of Hyrule. The emerald green of the forests of Faron, the great sea over Lanayru and the fiery mountains of Eldin all stood vibrant and strong below them.

"Do you see?" Hylia asked as she gazed out over her realm.

Kinshin was watching her, "Yes."

She looked back at him and the strength of his gaze held her still as he walked into the water towards her. The sun was setting in the distance casting a golden glow over the two gods. When he reached her, he reached out, cupping her cheek and pulling her into him. He kissed her again, softly at first but soon, a hunger drew them into each other.

Her hands worked at the fastenings of his armour and it soon fell into the water around them but their kiss didn't break. He pulled her into him close, holding her body to his as he kissed her hungrily. His hands moved down her body, leaving a hot trail in their wake. Slowly, his hands made their way back up and undid the fastenings over her shoulder and her gown dropped into the water around her.

Soon, she was lifting his tunic over his head and he leaned over to scoop her up out of the water. He carried her to the shore and gently set her down, laying down beside her. He took a moment to gaze at her nakedness as she ran her hands over his bare chest but it wasn't long before his mouth found her's again. His hands roamed over her body sending shivers down her spine and his kisses moved from her mouth down her neck to her chest where his mouth settled over one nipple that he tongued and nipped at delightfully.

Hylia closed her eyes as sparks of pleasure travelled from her breasts to her loins.

Somehow, through his ministrations, he managed to remove the rest of his clothing and settled himself between her legs. He leaned down over her to reclaim her lips and he sunk into her completely.

She gasped as her body arched at the fullness of it. She stretched around him digging her fingers into his back and pulling his body close.

He kissed her again slowly and matched his movements with the pace of their kiss, moving slowly back before thrusting deep into her. Soft cries rewarded him and encouraged him to continue this pace.

Their bodies entwined and moved together as one as he would pull back then fill her again. Soon, her cries became more desperate and a need built within them, and he responded with quicker and more forceful thrusts. He kissed her neck and shoulder, nipping lightly at her skin and she reached down pulling him into her with each thrust.

Their pleasure built and they both cried out as they reached their climax.

They lay together as their breathing slowed, holding each other close. After a few moments, he moved off of her and waded into the water to retrieve their clothing.

They dressed as night fell. Once the last buckle of his armour was done up, he reached out to Hylia and pulled her in to him. He wrapped his arms around her and placed a tender kiss upon her forehead.

She wrapped her arms around his torso and rested her head against his chest, listening to the sound of his heart beat.

Together, they settled in at the base of the cherry tree, wrapped in each other's arms as sleep took them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's part 2! I hope you enjoyed this short story! I have come back renewed with ideas so as soon as I have a moment, I'll be writing up a storm! Stay tuned for more fanfictions and at some point soon, some original works as well! Don't forget to review!**

Hylia and Kinshin had frequent rendezvous from then on. Sometimes they made love and other times they just spent time together, stealing kisses whenever possible.

She found one day as she gazed upon him that the war paint that had once seemed threatening now imbued her with confidence that should a real threat ever arise, he would be there to help protect her realm.

The fierceness of his look had softened to her eyes and the distrust she had once felt had transformed into intimacy and a much deeper feeling of affection. She found herself looking forward to when she would see him next and dreading the moment he would have to leave.

Something else was growing in her too and soon, it began to show.

They sat along the edge of a great lake while Kinshin rested his hand on her swollen belly. The child inside was kicking and he was delighted to get to feel the movements.

"Who do you think she will take after?" Hylia asked as she rubbed her belly lovingly.

"What makes you so sure it's a she?" He replied with his cocky smirk.

"Women's intuition, I suppose." She leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Well, with any luck, she'll take after you. Your beauty… your wisdom… my fighting abilities… That would be ideal!" He replied as he placed another kiss on her lips.

She laughed in response, "With any luck, she won't need your fighting abilities!"

That made Kinshin frown and Hylia turned serious as well.

"This realm…" He started as he looked out over the lake, "It cannot stay this peaceful forever."

Hylia tilted her head in confusion, "Why ever not?"

A sadness fell over his face as he looked back up at his white goddess, "There is evil in the realms. They haven't found this place yet but they will. Word of the Triforce will reach them and they will come to take it."

Hylia shook her head, "Then I shall defeat them."

Kinshin placed his hand over Hylia's belly again and looked up into her eyes, "No, I will. I will do everything I can to keep you, our child and the realm safe."

She placed her hand over his and they twined their fingers together. She gazed back into his eyes and love bloomed inside her, "You once told me you had no realm of your own…"

He furrowed his brows as he looked at her, "Yes…"

"I was thinking you might make this realm your home." She continued watching his face for a response.

He grinned back at her, "I wasn't planning on leaving anyway."

She grinned as well.

* * *

A short time later, Hylia gave birth to a little girl with white hair. There was a red marking on her forehead shaped like an eye and a white teardrop under her left eye. Her eyes were red and her skin was tanned. They named the child Impa.

As Impa grew, Kinshin taught her the art of fighting while Hylia taught her wisdom. They both taught her about the other people of their realm and about the Triforce.

Though born of gods, the child was mortal and thus could spend time learning from and teaching the other races. The Hylians called her a Sheikah which meant Seeker.

Hylia and Kinshin walked along the beach in Lanayru as the sun set. A gentle breeze blew the salty air over them and tousled Hylia's golden hair. Kinshin stopped walking and gazed at his white goddess.

She too stopped walking and turned to face him, "My love, what is it?"

He shook his head as he continued to gaze at her, "You have a glow about you. I think I have seen it before." He smiled knowingly as he took her hand and placed it against her belly.

Hylia smiled back and leaned in to kiss him. Their lips met and he pulled her in close, wrapping his powerful arms around her waist. As their lips parted, they gazed into each other's eyes as the sun set on the horizon.

"How long do you think it can stay like this?" Hylia asked, gazing up at him.

He cupped her cheek gently, "I don't know but I plan to enjoy every second of it." He leaned in and reclaimed her lips. It started out tender as usual but desire parted her lips at his urging. His hands moved over her body, cupping a breast over the smooth white fabric of her gown.

She gripped his armour in part to pull him close but also to steady herself because even after all this time, his kisses still made her knees weak.

Her hands made quick work of his armour and they dropped it unceremoniously to the side. She ran her hands under his tunic and lifted it quickly over his head before pressing her lips once more to his. She tugged at the waist of his trousers and he obligingly removed them before wrapping his arms around the back of her thighs and lifting her so her legs wrapped around him. He walked them further up the beach before getting down on his knees and gently setting her down beneath him.

He kissed her passionately, twining his tongue around hers while his hands drew the hem of her gown up. He settled himself at her entrance then thrust deep into her. He stifled her cry with his lips and moved inside her setting a smooth rhythm.

She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him in deeper while her hands explored the corded muscles of his torso. As the pressure grew, his pace quickened and she could feel him thicken inside her. She squeezed him with her inner walls and he let out a deep, guttural growl of appreciation in response.

Encouraged, she bucked her hips and rolled them over so she was riding him. He put his hands on her hips and she undulated against him, taking all of him inside her. Her feathered wings spread out behind her silhouetted by the golden sunset and her skin sparkled with sweat as she moved on him.

He reached up to unfasten the buckles on her shoulders and her gown fell down around her waist. He cupped her breast with one hand while the other held onto her hip, adding more pressure as she ground down on him. She leaned down and his mouth found her other nipple, tugging gently on it with his teeth and she moaned in response to the shock it sent through her body.

Need replaced desire and their movements became desperate. Their pace quickened and he thrust upwards into her making her cry out in pleasure. Their climax built and they both cried out in release as he pumped his seed into her.

As the last wave of pleasure shook her body, Hylia collapsed onto him where he wrapped his arms lazily around her as they both gasped for air.

The sun finally set beyond the water and the beach was dark when she moved off of him. After a moment, he stood up and took her hand leading her into the water. They both left their clothing on the shore as they waded into the cool waters.

The contrast of the heat of love making to the cold of the water lit sparks on their skin and Kinshin held her close to keep her warm as he trickled the cold water over her skin to rinse the sand and sweat away.

She gasped as the cold water ran down her back and he placed a sweet kiss on her lips when his warm hand followed the cold water down it's path.

They continued this way, cleaning each other off until the moon was high in the sky and they made their way back onto the beach to dress and continue their walk along the shore.

* * *

Soon, another Sheikah child was born, followed again by another. Each of their children received the same upbringing as Impa and the Hylians began to look to the Sheikah as guardians and teachers who became a well respected tribe of their own.

All of the people of Hylia's realm were happy and prosperous and in turn, Hylia and Kinshin and their children were happy as well.

However, the wickedness that had been brewing beneath the surface had grown, undetected. One day, the ground shook violently and a deep fissure ripped open the earth and so poured forth an army of darkness lead by the king of demons, Demise.

As the earth shook, Hylia spread her wings and shot up into the sky, looking off into the distance. Night had fallen but the orange glow of fire shone in the distance. She dropped back down to the ground where Kinshin waited for her to tell him what she saw.

"A gate to the underworld has opened up. An army of demons approaches." She said as her white gown changed into her silver armour and her bow appeared in her hand.

Kinshin drew his double helix sword and the two set off to face the demon army.

"Protect your people. I will send the army back." Kinshin demanded.

Hylia shook her head, "This is my realm. I must defend it!"

"It is mine too, remember? And I said I would protect this realm, our children and you. Stay a safe distance back and let me do the fighting." He insisted.

Hylia frowned but agreed.

As they approached, she shot up into the air and drew her bow. From the mouth of the fissure, an army of monsters poured out. Hundreds of thousands of them crawled out of the crack in the earth and there seemed no end to their numbers.

Kinshin ran straight into the fray and with each swing of his sword, thousands of demons were cut down. A beam of energy shot out from the sword with each swing taking down everything in it's path.

Hylia shot her light arrows into the crowd below, taking out hundreds of them with each shot but even so, this did nothing to quell the flow of demons.

They swarmed the Fierce Deity seeming to quickly overwhelm him and seeing this, Hylia dropped down closer to the ground to aid him. Just as she was about to reach him, the demons exploded off of him and he continued to fight ferociously as a new wave of them came at him.

Hylia summoned her powers of light and flew over the fissure, dropping light bombs into the fissure, slowing the tide of demons at the source.

As she reached the end of the fissure, a roar shook the earth from deep in the chasm and Hylia's blood ran cold at the sound.

She did another sweep, dropping the light bombs into the fissure and thousands of demons fell as the light touched them.

She spared a glance at Kinshin and saw him cutting down the demons and seeming to make a dent in their numbers. Looking back at the fissure, the bombs seemed to be working as fewer and fewer of the demons were coming forth. She did one more sweep and no more demons were coming so she moved in to aid Kinshin.

She hovered low over the ground, shooting her light arrows into the fray and cutting down all the demons in their path. A moment too late, she realized her mistake.

Out of the fissure, darkness poured forth. As the darkness pooled on the ground, it began to take shape. Thick, dark legs grew up from the ground, followed by a body, arms and a black head topped with hair of fire.

Hylia looked up and saw the demon king just as he released his spear aimed straight at her. It moved so fast she couldn't move out of the way in time. She squeezed her eyes shut and held up her arms in a feeble defence but the spear never hit it's mark.

When Hylia opened her eyes, Kinshin lay before her with the spear through his body. With a cry of anguish, she dropped to the ground beside him and lifted him up gently.

He gasped for air as he tried to breath around the spear that had impaled him, "I thought…. I told you… to stay… somewhere safe…"

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" She lifted him as gently as she could and took off into the air back to her temple. She lay him down on the dais and pulled the spear from his body. He cried out in agony before she lay her hands on his body and poured healing light into him. "Hang on… I'll heal you. Everything is going to be ok!"

The wound wasn't closing though and a dark corruption started to spread out from the wound. "No… no, no, no! You're going to be ok! You have to be ok!" She cried.

He reached his hand up and gently wiped away the hot tears as they burned a path down her cheeks.

She stopped and looked at him, searching his eyes desperately.

He just smirked back at her, "Don't cry for me…"

His words only made the tears come faster as she leaned her head into his hand, pressing hot kisses into his palm.

"You have brought me… more happiness…" He coughed violently as the corruption spread through him, "Than I've ever known…" He wore his cocky smirk again, "I have to go now… but I will see you again… in another life…"

With that, his body went limp. Hylia held her breath searching for any sign of life from him but a light then began to pour out of his eyes, collecting in the air above him. Once it all left his body, it floated out of the temple and down to the streets below. Hylia followed it and watched it enter into the mouth and body of a young Hylian man. He had blonde hair and blue eyes and had a confident walk of a soldier. He stumbled as the light entered him and gasped at the light inside. He blinked a few times then shook himself and continued on. Hylia watched the young man move off into the crowd as her tears continued to fall. Making her way back up to the temple, she picked up the Fierce Deity's body once again and held him close to her. She placed another kiss over his forehead and slowly, his body faded away into nothing.

* * *

This time, she was ready. She had gathered her children to lead each of the different races into battle against the demon army. The demons had laid waste to her beautiful realm, burning the rich forests and poisoning the seas while murdering her people indiscriminately.

She took the double helix sword left behind by Kinshin and had it reforged. The power it held remained within the blade but it was now the right size for a Hylian to wield.

She searched for the young man who held the spirit of her courageous god and at last found him imprisoned by the other Hylians. In defending them, they had mistakenly believed that he had brought disaster upon them. When she went to him and he first laid eyes upon her, he gazed at her wide eyed.

"Your grace… I am not worthy of your mercy." He said, head bowed.

She placed her hands upon the chains that bound him and the locks clicked open. "Come, Hero. Your role is yet unfinished. In you is the soul of the courageous one and I will need your aid to protect this realm."

He looked up at her warily, "Why me, your grace? I am a disgraced soldier. I am no hero."

She smiled as she reached out and cupped his cheek. Inside him she could sense Kinshin's spirit. He was mortal now but that meant that even once this mortal body had passed away, his spirit would be reborn again into another. For the first time since he had died, Hylia felt hope.

"You are a hero but you may not realize it yet."

He reached up and touched her hand as it cupped his face. He looked into the depths of her endless eyes, she felt a familiar spark within her and she knew the Fierce Deity was there, looking back at her.

The young man set his jaw and looked back at her, "Then I shall fulfill my role and aid you, your grace."

Hylia stepped back and the young man stood before her. "What is your name?" She asked softly.

"My name is Link, your grace." He replied.

She smiled, "Your name will be remembered for eternity."

* * *

Before the fighting started, Hylia gathered the young and old of the Hylians around her temple. Those strong enough to fight were needed on the battle field but the young and old still had a role to play in her plan. Once they had all gathered, she cut the earth from the ground and sent the temple, the goddess statue and the surrounding lands skyward and created a cloud barrier to keep them hidden and safe from the grasp of Demise's demon hoard.

She then led her people into battle, granting the newly reforged Goddess Sword to Link. Each of the races fought ferociously and Hylia with a rage unmatched by any demon. Her realm and her people would not fall to this demon king.

As the other races fought the demons and pushed back the front line toward the fissure, Link faced off against Demise.

Demise swung is wicked, black blade, knocking the young man to the ground then he raised it skyward. Thunder clouds gathered above him and lightning shot down into the blade.

"Raise the Goddess Sword skyward, Link!" Hylia cried as she loosed another volley of light arrows at Demise. Her aim was true and the light arrow pierced the demon king's chest. He stumbled to one knee, clutching at the light that shone from the arrow.

Link raised the sword to the sky and it shone with a holy blue light. He raced forward and leaped off the ground, driving the sword down into Demise's forehead. Light shone forth from Demise's eyes and he roared in fury.

Hylia dropped down to move Link away but Demise suddenly swung his blade and sliced across the goddess's torso. Pain and corruption seeped into her from the cut and she cried out in agony. To her horror, the blade also struck Link and sent him flying back where he landed with a sickening thud.

Hylia reached her hand out and focussed all of her light into sealing Demise in this place. A sacred spike made of light appeared above the demon king and slowly moved down, impaling the spot where the sword had been and sinking Demise into the earth. The demon king screamed and flailed his sword desperately to escape but her power held him. Soon, he was imprisoned by the spike and the rest of the demon hoard was vanquished.

She made her way over to Link who gasped desperately for air.

"You have done well, Hero…" Tears fell from her eyes as she watched yet again as Kinshin's spirit fell.

The young man gazed back at her and gently touched her face. When she closed her eyes, she could feel him in that touch. When she opened her eyes again, the young man was smiling back at her. "You did it… You saved the realm…"

"We saved it…" She corrected him.

"Heh…" He coughed and winced in pain as blood drained from his wound, "I'm glad… I get to see you… once more…"

Hylia smiled softly as the tears made their way down her cheeks, "And you will again… In another life…"

That made him smile again as he closed his eyes and his spirit left his body. Hylia squeezed her eyes shut and held the young man's body as she bowed over him.

She could feel the corruption spreading from her own wound and knew what that meant for her. She took the Goddess Sword and headed out to each of the regions.

Hylia created a life form to inhabit the sword and named her Fi. She instructed Fi on how to aid the hero reborn when the time came that Demise grew powerful enough to break the seal she had placed on him.

Then, she instructed each of the region's guardian spirits on their roles before making her own way up to her temple in the sky. She gave the Goddess Sword to the people there for safekeeping as the hero would be reborn amongst them and she sent the Loftwings, the great birds of the gods, to watch over them. With her final breath, she sacrificed her divinity to be reborn as a Hylian so that one day, when the time came, she could use the power of the Triforce to bring an end to Demise once and for all.

The End


End file.
